Mystic Eyes
by SViMarcy
Summary: Si algo siempre llamó la atención de Gohan, fueron los delicados y brillantes ojos de Videl. Una noche especial, un futuro especial. [One-shot]


**Mystic Eyes.**

 _Nota: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Esa noche era el baile de bienvenida y por mala fortuna la corriente eléctrica se había ido. La mayoría de los alumnos se había retirado a sus casas a excepción de tres jóvenes quienes quisieron quedarse un rato más.

–¡Oh, Gohan! –exclamó una joven rubia. Ella sujetaba a un muchacho –igualmente rubio– por el brazo–. Ya ha pasado media hora desde que todos se fueron, ¿realmente deseas quedarte? ¿no quieres ir con nosotros a comprar una pizza?

–Vamos Ratoncito Bibliotecario –habló el muchacho rubio–. ¿Para qué rayos querrías quedarte en este salón sin luz?

Pero para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, el mencionado sólo comenzó a reírse suavemente.

–Me costó encontrar un traje de etiqueta y no voy a desperdiciar la noche –dijo el azabache mientras empujaba a sus amigos fuera del sitio–. Además me gusta la oscuridad. No se preocupen por mí y vayan a divertirse... Muchas gracias Ireza, Sharpner

La pareja de amigos miró con confusión la distorsionada figura del azabache mientras caminaba hacia el jardín del salón. Después de cierto tiempo decidieron dejarlo a solas, al fin y al cabo era muy extraño que él les pidiese un favor.

Y ellos dos realmente no se querían _agüitar_ esa noche.

Mientras tanto el hijo mayor de Son Goku se había paseado por el jardín. La luna se veía tan hermosa especialmente esa noche, a pesar de estar tan lejana bañaba de luz azulada aquel sitio dándole un bello y romántico aspecto.

Gohan había querido estar solo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera del todo solo.

Durante la fiesta había visto a cierta joven de largos y sedosos cabellos azabaches –como el suyo– y se sintió embelesado con tanta belleza. Esa muchacha siempre se había sentado a un par de asientos laterales a él, pero debido a su nerviosismo jamás se le había querido acercar...

¡Aparte que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios!

Cuando la ausencia de luz hizo presencia ella no se fue con la multitud sino que había caminado hacia ese jardín. En toda la fiesta –que no duró más de una sencilla hora– permaneció sola, simplemente veía a la gente bailar y así, en soledad, se fue hacia el pequeño cuadro natural.

Son había caminado lentamente en busca de aquella muchacha, teniendo sólo como apoyo la azul luz de la luna. Aquellos destellos continuos eran su silenciosa compañía mientras buscaba a su doncella pelinegra. Poco a poco su vista se fue cansando de tanto haber sido forzada, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y salir volando hacia su casa la vio.

Parecía un ángel que acababa de aterrizar justo allí, frente a él. Estaba de espaldas, de pie, mirando fijamente la luz de la luna, la cual la bañaba con sus tonos azules, celestes y plateados. Su negro cabello caía en cascada suavemente por sus delicados hombros. En aquella ocasión llevaba un vestido igualmente negro que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas, una corta cola de vestido le llegaba casi a los tobillos. Aquella vestimenta tenía encajes plateados en los bordes y en la cola. Usaba zapatos de piso plateados. Su piel, blanca y suave, combinaba perfectamente con la luna. Y ella tan hermosa, parada allí en frente suyo hizo que Gohan sintiera sus piernas como de gelatina.

–V-Videl...

Aquello había sido tan sólo un susurro. El silencio de la noche le ayudó a llevar su débil voz a los oídos de la muchacha.

Supo en ese momento que se estaba enamorando de ella aun sin haberla tratado. El camino para enamorarse por completo estaba a un sólo paso, esperando a ser recorrido por él.

Gohan sintió como su corazón palpitaba intensamente como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. No quería acobardarse en ese momento, no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Ya había esperado lo suficiente para hablarle y no tenía motivos para irse y no intentar algo.

Tenía que ser ahora.

Para la sorpresa del joven pelinegro, la muchacha se había girado para verlo. Lo hizo suavemente y con la gracia de una bailarina profesional. El viento despeinó un poco el cabello de ambos, pero descubrió el frágil cuello de la chica, tan cálido y femenino.

El primogénito de Milk jamás había notado los ojos de la hija de Satán, como siempre la miraba de reojo o apenas lanzaba algunos vistazos jamás pudo notar de qué color eran exactamente. Si, ahora si supo que era un ángel. Sus ojos eran dos preciosos zafiros que adornaban su perfecto y dulce rostro. Zafiros que se iluminaban aún mas con el lustre plateado que el astro sobre ellos les regalaba esa noche.

Y es que eso no había sido todo. Ella al reconocerlo le mostró una sincera, hermosa y delicada sonrisa. Mostró sus perfectos dientes, los cuales también brillaron.

¡Esa chica parecía tener luz propia!

Aquel conjunto de mujer no paraba de sorprender al muchacho. Sintió que la mirada de la muchacha le quemaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no con dolor, sino con ternura y pasión. Sus ojos azules eran verdaderamente místicos, dulces, perfectos, embelesantes...

La inocente sonrisa que ella le mostraba hizo que él estuviese perdiendo el control de a poco. Se estaba conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla y besarla, pues sabía que eso no era lo correcto y lo que menos quería era asustarla, que ella lo tomara por 'aventado' y no hablarle siquiera en un futuro.

–Buenas noches, Gohan.

Efectivamente ella se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, ahora su embrujante voz le atacaba haciéndole latir aún más su corazón. Estaba seguro que si no hacía algo –correr o abrazarla– le daría un infarto ahí mismo. Era tan angelical que resultaba casi imposible creer que ella fuese una dura peleadora que defendía la ciudad de los peligrosos delincuentes.

El muchacho se debatía mil y un cosas en su mente. Quería llevársela de allí, invitarla a bailar, cenar, reír, lo que fuese. Sintió que la necesitaba demasiado –aún sabiendo que prácticamente ni la conocía– había algo en ella que hacía que él se sintiera sumamente atraído. Y no con eso, sentía que llevaba tratándola de toda la vida, puesto que ella fácilmente le estaba sonriendo cuando perfectamente no era así con nadie.

No había marcha atrás.

Efectivamente estaba enamorado de Videl Satán.

¡Paren al mundo, esto no es normal!

–H-hola Vi..., ¿te interrumpo?

–Para nada.

Era tan fácil y tan difícil amarla en ese instante.

El azabache no sabía y sabía muchas cosas en ese momento. Entre las cosas que sabía es que: a pesar de que se consideraba un muchacho feliz, día tras día sentía las sombras de su duro pasado. En cierta forma le atormentaban todas las noches. Lo que no sabía es como la simple imagen de Videl las disipaba. Y ahora al conocer el hermoso brillo azulado de sus ojos, parecían reflectores que traspasaban su densa oscuridad.

Ella era tan fuerte, caprichosa, huraña, demasiado para ser su ángel personal. No podía reírse de ello, por muy gracioso e ilógico que sonara, pues eso era lo que lo enamoró. Sumando su incalculable belleza, ella era un arma de doble filo para Gohan.

–Y-yo...

No podía articular palabra, estaba realmente nervioso.

Las orbes azules le miraban con fijeza mientras que la luna les daba un extraño brillo.

–¿Si?

Era tan descabellado ir y decirle que le gustaba. Sintió que era necesario ir despacio, ganarse debidamente su corazón pero para eso tendría que iniciar desde abajo, con conocerse primero.

Esa fuerte pero sincera atracción hacia ella no podía ser sólo una casualidad. Parecía una modelo de revista, aunque sabía que más allá de la belleza de la hija de Mister Satán había una mujer fuerte y decidida, dulce y cariñosa. Pero no quería verse tan débil ante ella –aunque así era–, tenía muy en mente, gracias a su madre, que la primera impresión siempre contaba mucho. Por lo que quiso verse lo más amable y caballeroso posible,

–Te ves preciosa.

Para la grata sorpresa de Gohan, Videl comenzó a carcajearse suavemente. Dulce música para sus oídos.

La ojiazul le miró tierna para después terminar de romper la distancia entre ellos. Dio un par de pasos hacia el latiente azabache, tomó su rostro con sus delicadas manos, lo empinó con gentileza hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

El pobre Gohan se puso rojo como pimiento. Los colores subieron al tacto de las manos de la chica y se intensificaron al tacto de sus labios con los suyos. No dijo ni una palabra, no se movió, solamente se quedó completamente estático frente a ella mientras era besado.

Aquel íntimo contacto no duró más de cinco segundos.

–Discúlpame Gohan... ¿fui muy brusca? No quiero que pienses algo erróneo de mí.

¡Ella se había disculpado!

No, ella no tenía porque hacerlo. El hijo de Goku brincaba de felicidad en su interior pese a su rigidez externa. ¡De modo que ella sentía los mismos temores que él! Agradeció a todo lo bueno del mundo por aquel momento. No supo como es que él había tenido tanta suerte. Videl era la muchacha más popular, fuerte y deseada por todo el alumnado masculino de la escuela y, que ella lo hubiese besado era un sueño casi irreal.

Los temblorosos ojos azules le miraban desesperados. Gohan sintió derretirse ante ellos, eran tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que sintió que explotaría.

Su respiración se había tornado muy agitada al igual que su palpitar, al punto que casi se llevaban el ritmo. El tiempo se detuvo, en ese momento sólo eran ella y él con la luna de testigo a sus sentimientos. Puros y genuinos. En sus ojos azabache estaban reflejando la silueta de Videl, brillaban intensos al encontrarse con los azules de ella.

Era su turno.

De modo que, dejando completamente atrás su timidez, la estrechó entre sus brazos y se inclinó para besarla. La figurita femenina reaccionó a su tacto abrazándolo también, aferrándose a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca. Y ella también pensaba lo mismo que él: algo la atraía hacia el joven, no sabía que y de alguna manera con solo verle se enamoraba día con día.

Gohan sintió enloquecer poco a poco, sus respiraciones entrecortadas no parecían ser problema alguno, pues ellos continuaban devolviendo sus besos casi con voracidad. Y ahí supo que quería estar siempre a su lado. Protegiéndola y cuidándola de lo que sea. Quería hacerla feliz, tener un futuro con ella. Aprender con ella, reír con ella, llorar con ella... todo con ella.

Ambos sabían que aquel beso era el comienzo de un nuevo futuro juntos.

Comenzaron a moverse suavemente, danzando sobre el pasto de un lado a otro. Rompieron el beso para volver a mirarse. Comenzaron a reírse sin importar que su rubor aún estuviese marcado en sus juveniles rostros.

Ojos azules, ojos azabaches, eran ojos místicos para el otro. Tenían un brillo y una belleza singular. No iban a encontrar otros iguales por mucho que buscasen. Se complementaban de una forma que ni ellos mismos podían explicar, pero se complementaban y eso era lo único que les bastaba en ese instante.

No hablaron, no era necesario. Sus ojos lo decían absolutamente todo. Ni disculpas o charla. Ni siquiera un 'Te amo' eso era algo que ambos ya sabían sin necesidad de explicarlo con palabras.

El lustre plateado de la luna pareció dirigirse solamente a ellos mientras continuaban su danza y decidían entregarse el uno al otro nuevamente, sin miedo o prisas. Esa noche les pertenecía sólo a ellos...

Pero ninguno sospechaba que una pareja de rubios les observaba detrás de unos arbustos.

–¡Y pude grabarlo TODO! -chilló Ireza por lo bajo. Quería lanzar muchos gritos de emoción, pero no quería arruinarles el momento... no aun.

–Ay, Ireza... Videl te va a matar cuando se entere... Y Gohan también se molestará.

–¿Quién dice que les enseñaré mi tesoro pronto?

La risita de la blonda sonó muy poco mientras Gohan y Videl continuaban besándose bajo la clara luz de la luna.

 **Fin.**


End file.
